


Bruce and Betty Get a Pet

by WixyPagan



Series: The Life of Bruce and Betty Banner [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bruce Gets a Pet, Gen, Pet Pokemon, Pokemon are Pets, Sunflower Bulbasaur, The Avengers Are Good Bros, cuteness, nonbinary Bruce Banner
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-09-30 20:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10171832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WixyPagan/pseuds/WixyPagan
Summary: Bruce and Betty are getting a pet!Pokemon are pets in this universe because I can.





	1. Happiness Continues

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place directly after the first story in this series (The Separation of Bruce and the Hulk), so please read that first before reading this story.
> 
> Enjoy the fluffiness!

Bruce is outside Avengers Mansion practicing yoga. They began their usual morning yoga practice since early this morning and it is now late morning. Bruce has finished their final asana when they hear a rustling sound in their sunflower garden nearby. Bruce gets up from their starting position, rolls up their yoga mat, places it into their carrying bag, and drinks from their reusable water bottle. All the while, the rustling from their sunflower garden occurs three more times. They quietly walk over to their sunflower garden and crouch down. Bruce gently pushes some sunflowers aside and sees a baby Bulbasaur wriggling around. They smile happily at the baby Bulbasaur. The baby Bulbasaur waddles towards them and nuzzles their knee. Bruce scoops the baby Bulbasaur up and pours some water into his mouth. The baby Bulbasaur makes happy noises and nuzzles Bruce again. “I’m going to take you home with me, little one,” They tell the baby Bulbasaur. They close their water bottle and put it into their bag before standing up with the baby Bulbasaur in their arms. Bruce walks back home and puts their yoga things away in their room. They then grab their car keys and wallet.

“Hi, Bruce! Aww! It’s a Bulbasaur! Where did you find it?” Betty asks her partner as she comes into the room and sees the baby Bulbasaur in Bruce’s arms.

Bruce smiles. “I found it in my sunflower garden,” They reply. “I want to keep it. So, I want to go to the store and get the things I need to care for it and the vet to make sure it’s healthy and what its gender is.”

“Oh, okay! Then, let’s get going! I’ll drive,” Betty says, taking the car keys from Bruce when they hold the keys out to Betty. Betty comes over and pets the baby Bulbasaur. 

Bruce smiles more and walks with Betty out to their car. They get into the passenger seat and Betty gets into the driver’s seat. She drives them to the nearest exotic pet store.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shopping for their baby Bulbasaur!

Once they get into town, they find the exotic pet store and park in the parking lot. The couple get out of the car, Betty locks it, and they go into the store. Betty grabs a cart and then they go to the front counter and ask for Bulbasaur food and necessities. They are led by one of the workers to the right aisle and are shown the items they need for the baby Bulbasaur Bruce carries. Betty picks up the bag of organic pellets for baby Bulbasaurs and puts it in their cart. They then go to the aisle with bowls for food and water. Bruce finds a food bowl with sunflowers on it and shows it to the baby Bulbasaur. The baby smiles and paws at it happily. “Our baby Bulbasaur likes this bowl! It definitely likes sunflowers,” They say. Betty nods. “Yes, it does! Well, we now know what to look for when it comes to designs on things for our baby Bulbasaur,” She agrees. Bruce puts the food bowl into their cart. 

Betty looks at the bowls and walks down the aisle a bit before she finds a nice water bowl that has a sunflower on the inside of it. She picks it up and returns to Bruce and their Bulbasaur. “I found this water bowl for it!” Betty says, showing Bruce the bowl.  
“That’s so cute!” They reply. The baby Bulbasaur makes its happy noise and pawing at the bowl. Betty pets it and then puts the bowl into their cart. Then, they go to the section that has beds and blankets. Bruce looks around and finds a bright yellow blanket. They pick it up and show it to their baby Bulbasaur. The baby Bulbasaur makes its happy noise and rubs its face against the yellow blanket. Bruce smiles and wraps their baby Bulbasaur in the blanket. “I found a blanket our Bulbasaur loves,” They tells Betty when they return to their cart.

“That’s great! I found a bed that I think our baby Bulbasaur will like,” Betty says, showing Bruce and the baby Bulbasaur the round sage green bed. The baby Bulbasaur opens its eyes, nods at the bed and goes back to snuggling into its new blanket and Bruce. Betty smiles warmly. “Our baby Bulbasaur really likes that blanket and you, Brucie!” Betty tells Bruce as she puts the bed into their cart. Betty and Bruce continue walking through the store.

Bruce looks down as they walk and smiles at their Bulbasaur. “Yes, it does,” They say warmly. “We also need to find a collar, a name tag, toys, and organic treats,” They tell Betty. They find the treat aisle and look for the organic Bulbasaur treats. When Betty finds them, she grabs six bags and puts them into their cart. The couple then goes to the collar aisle. They look through the collars for Bulbasaurs and at the end of the aisle, Bruce finds a wide buckled collar with a sunflower design. They find the right size for their Bulbasaur when it grows more and puts it into their cart. Betty kisses them. They then go to the toy aisle and pick out a variety of toys for their Bulbasaur to play with. They then go to the front counter and pay for all of the items they picked and a name tag for their baby Bulbasaur. Then, after picking up their bags and getting the tag cut off of their baby Bulbasaur's yellow blanket, the couple goes over to the name tag machine and creates the name tag for their Bulbasaur.

"Time to figure out a name for our Bulbasaur. I like Sage," Bruce says.

"Yeah. I like Sunny. Sage is a good name, too. Maybe we could combine them," Betty replies.

"Sunny Sage Banner is the best name for our Bulbasaur," Bruce tells her after they think for a few moments.

"I love it!" She agrees and types it into the box labeled pet's name and then she enters in their names, address, and phone number into the right boxes. Then, she clicks done on the screen and they wait a few minutes for the tag to be made. Once that is done, they get the circle-shaped tag and put it into one of the bags Betty is holding. they leave the store, put the bags in the backseat, and then drive to the closest exotic veterinarian after looking up the directions on Bruce's phone.


	3. Chapter 3

While Betty drove, Bruce looked up the number of the exotic pet veterinarian and called them to ask if they took walk-in appointments and explaining that they had found the baby Bulbasaur just today and wanted to make sure the baby is healthy. Their walk-in appointment was accepted once the situation was explained to the veterinarian When they make it to the vet, Betty parks the car, the two get out of the car with Sunny, and they go into the vet’s office. Bruce and Betty are greeted kindly by the vet’s assistant behind the counter. They walk up to the counter and show the woman the baby Bulbasaur, who had woken from its nap and was crying from confusion and hunger.  
“I hadn’t been able to feed Sunny, that’s what we named it, in the car ride over because I don’t have enough hands to grab the food bag and I didn’t want to hurt it doing so,” Bruce explains while they try to soothe Sunny.

“That’s alright, Mx. Banner, we have pellets here for various Pokemon. We can feed your Bulbasaur and then you can go see Dr. Luden,” The vet’s assistant replies. Bruce and Betty go sit down on a couple of chairs in the waiting room while the vet’s assistant gets the baby Bulbasaur pellets.

Dr. Luden comes out and goes to Bruce and Betty. “Hello, I’m Dr. Luden. I take it you have a baby Bulbasaur you’d like me to examine,” He greets them.

“Hi, Dr. Luden. Yes, we do. I found the baby Bulbasaur late this morning in my sunflower garden and I decided to keep it. We bought the necessities we’d need to care for our Bulbasaur, whose is hungry at the moment,” Bruce tells Dr. Luden.

The vet’s assistant returned by this time with food for the baby Bulbasaur in Bruce’s arms. Bruce holds the bowl while their baby Bulbasaur happily eats.

“Okay. I’ll look at your Bulbasaur. There’s a $30 adoption fee for Bulbasaurs at all Poké Centers that’ll you’ll need to pay and fill out the ownership paperwork,” Dr. Luden replies.

“Okay. We can do that after this,” Betty says. She looks up the local Poké Center on her phone. Once Sunny is done eating, Bruce hands the empty bowl back to the vet’s assistant with a grateful “Thank you” and then Bruce and Betty go back with Dr. Luden to get their Bulbasaur examined.


	4. Chapter 4

They get to the examination room and Bruce gently puts Sunny on the examination table. Sunny looks around fearfully. “It’s alright, Sunny. Dr. Luden is just going to examine you to make sure that you are healthy and okay. Betty and I will be right here with you,” Bruce gently tells Sunny. Sunny nods and lets Dr. Luden do the examination.

“Your Bulbasaur is perfectly healthy and is a boy,” Dr. Luden tells Betty and Bruce happily.

The couple sigh with relief. “That’s wonderful!” Bruce says as they wrap Sunny up in his yellow blanket and picks him up.

“Yes. The Poké Center told me that they are still open and can see us today,” Betty says.

“That’s great! Since Sunny is a baby, I’ll need to see him again in the next 5 months to check up on him to see how he’s been doing. Andrea-Joy can set up the appointment for you at the front counter,” Dr. Luden says, smiling.

“Okay. Thank you, Dr. Luden,” Bruce says. They go out to the front counter and Betty sets up the next appointment with Andrea-Joy. Bruce also pays the $100 for the examination. They thank Dr. Luden and Andrea-Joy again and go to their car. They get inside and drive to their local Poké Center.


End file.
